


Rapid-Fire Henry

by Atzen_Mierge



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: -but who knows?, Crack, Gen, Henry is DONE, Prolly outta charactar but idc, Very short and wrote this on my way to school, cussing wise, with Joey's you know what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Henry's top of the food chain, the ink beings are his children, and Joey is a plant.aka: Henry is done with Joey, the story retold for generations to come. -andisnowamood





	Rapid-Fire Henry

Usually when a person woke up they would be somewhat peaceful and a little groggy with sleep.

Henry was not peaceful and not groggy- okay maybe a little. He was fuckin pissed!

He didn't say anything. Didn't show his seething anger through his face.

Like always Joey was in the kitchen making some kind of BLT. Henry will make him a goddam BLT: a Begging Lying Tit.

The man's words flowed through one ear and out the next. It didn't matter. He and his little friends had a little gift lined up just for him.

“There's something I want to show you.”

Henry snapped.

“You ain't showing me nothin’ I haven't seen before!” Joey opened his mouth in shock to say something but Henry interrupted him.

“No no, bitch! I'm not done tearing into your ass! You think I don't know how many times you put me through this shitty loop? Well guess what you incompetent idiot- I do! 414 fucking times! And I get to hear your drivel every time before you send me on my way back to hell.” Henry opened the door.

“Face your demons you twinkle-toed fuck.”

Inky beings stood behind the doorway and were now storming inside the small room towards Joey.

The retired boss shrieked like a terrified toad. Henry stood on the counter, looking down at the mess of flesh being torn apart by inky appendages.

“Take your cake and eat it, trash. Fuckin’ hell…”

**Author's Note:**

> Read my other stuff if you like Bendy. Also kudos and comments are well appreciated!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this crap and I hope I spiced up some vocabulary for any innocent children :)


End file.
